The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a capacitive acceleration sensor in which a sensor element is sealed off and a method of manufacturing the same.
FIGS. 3, 4A and 4B show steps of manufacturing a conventional capacitive acceleration sensor. First, as shown in FIG. 3, a polycrystalline silicon layer doped with phosphorus is deposited on a silicon semiconductor substrate 1. Next, the polycrystalline silicon layer is selectively removed, thereby forming a sensor portion 12 and a frame portion 2. In the sensor portion 12, an acceleration sensor element (not shown) is formed using a conventional method. At this step, a base portion 10 of the acceleration sensor is completed.
Next, as shown in FIG. 4A, a cap portion 20 for covering the sensor portion 12 of the base portion 10 is prepared. FIG. 4A is a cross sectional view along lines Axe2x80x94A in FIG. 3. At the step of preparing the cap portion 20, first, a concave portion is formed in one surface of a silicon substrate, and a cap main unit 5 is accordingly formed. Next, a metallic layer 6 is formed so as to coat the surface of the cap main unit 5 including the concave portion. The metallic layer 6 is obtained by vapor depositing a titanium layer on the cap main unit 5 and thereafter vapor depositing a nickel layer.
Next, as shown in FIG. 4B, the cap portion 20 is placed over the base portion 10 so that the metallic layer 6 overlaps the frame portion 2 of the base portion 10. This is heated as it is to 400xc2x0 C., for instance, to thereby react silicon of the frame portion 2 with nickel of the metallic layer 6 and hence form an eutectic alloy. As a result, the base portion 10 and the cap portion 20 are bonded to each other such that the sensor portion 12 is sealed off between these two, and an acceleration sensor generally denoted at 101 is formed.
Since a bonding failure is created easily between the frame portion 2 and the metallic layer 6 in the acceleration sensor 101, there is a limit to an improvement in yield rate for manufacturing. In addition, such bonding failures deteriorate the reliability of the acceleration sensor 101.
An endeavor to identify a cause of this has led to a fact that phosphorus contained in polycrystalline silicon of the frame portion 2 diffuses and reaches the metallic layer 6 during heating and precipitates at a junction interface between silicon and nickel, and the precipitation causes an incomplete junction and a dorp in bonding strength.
Accordingly, the present invention aims at providing an acceleration sensor in which a frame portion of a base portion is favorably bonded to a metallic layer of a cap portion, and providing a method of manufacturing the same.
The present invention is directed to an acceleration sensor in which a base portion and a cap portion are bonded to each other and a sensor portion is sealed off between said base portion and said cap portion, comprising:
a) a base portion comprising: a semiconductor substrate; a sensor portion and a frame portion surrounding a periphery of said sensor portion, which are formed by a polycrystalline silicon layer deposited on said semiconductor substrate and doped with an impurity; and a diffusion preventing layer and a non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer which are stacked one atop the other on said frame portion; and
b) a cap portion comprising: a base unit; and a nickel layer formed on said base unit so as to be in contact with said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer of said base portion,
wherein said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer of said base portion and said nickel layer of said cap portion are bonded to each other by eutectic bonding, and said sensor portion is sealed off between said base portion and said cap portion.
Thus, forming the diffusion preventing layer, it is possible to prevent diffusion of the impurity from the frame portion to the eutectic bonding surface. As a result, it is possible to achieve excellent eutectic bonding, and hence, to improve a bonding strength.
The diffusion preventing layer is preferably a layer selected from a group of a silicon oxide layer and a silicon nitride layer.
This is for effectively preventing diffusion of the impurity into the non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer.
The present invention is also directed to an acceleration sensor in which a base portion and a cap portion are bonded to each other and a sensor portion is sealed off between said base portion and said cap portion, comprising:
a) a base portion comprising: a semiconductor substrate; a sensor portion and a frame portion surrounding a periphery of said sensor portion, which are formed by a polycrystalline silicon layer deposited on said semiconductor substrate and doped with an impurity; and a non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer with a predetermined film thickness stacked on said frame portion; and
b) a cap portion comprising: a base unit; and a nickel layer formed on said base unit so as to be in contact with said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer of said base portion,
wherein said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer of said base portion and said nickel layer of said cap portion are bonded to each other by eutectic bonding, and said sensor portion is sealed off between said base portion and said cap portion, and the film thickness of said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer is larger than a distance over which the impurity contained in said frame portion diffuses in said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer.
Thus, since the non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer has a predetermined film thickness, it is possible to prevent the impurity diffused from the frame portion from reaching the eutectic bonding surface. As a result, it is possible to enhance a bonding strength at the eutectic bonding surface.
The film thickness of said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer is preferably within a range of 1 xcexcm to 5 xcexcm.
Such a film thickness makes it possible to effectively prevent the impurity from reaching the junction interface at the step of bonding the base portion and the cap portion.
It is preferable that the impurity is phosphorus.
The cap portion may include a titanium layer between said base unit and said nickel layer.
The present invention is further directed to a method of manufacturing an acceleration sensor in which a base portion and a cap portion are bonded to each other and a sensor portion is sealed off between said base portion and said cap portion, comprising the steps of: depositing a polycrystalline silicon layer doped with an impurity on a semiconductor substrate; processing said polycrystalline silicon layer, and forming a sensor portion and a frame portion surrounding a periphery of said sensor portion; stacking a diffusion preventing layer and a non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer one after another on said frame portion to thereby form a base portion; preparing a cap portion of a base unit comprising a nickel layer in a contacting area with said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer of said base portion; placing said cap portion on said base portion so as to contact said nickel layer and said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer to each other; and heating said base portion and said cap portion, bonding said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer and said nickel layer to each other by eutectic bonding, and sealing off said sensor portion between said base portion and said cap portion.
Thus, forming the diffusion preventing layer, it is possible to prevent diffusion of the impurity from the frame portion to the eutectic bonding surface.
Preferably, said diffusion preventing layer is formed by a film selected from a group of a silicon oxide layer and a silicon nitride layer.
The present invention is still further directed to a method of manufacturing an acceleration sensor in which a base portion and a cap portion are bonded to each other and a sensor portion is sealed off between said base portion and said cap portion, comprising the steps of: depositing a polycrystalline silicon layer doped with an impurity on a semiconductor substrate; processing said polycrystalline silicon layer, and forming a sensor portion and a frame portion surrounding a periphery of said sensor portion; stacking a non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer with a predetermined film thickness on said frame portion to thereby form a base portion; preparing a cap portion of a base unit comprising a nickel layer in a contacting area with said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer of said base portion; placing said cap portion on said base portion so as to contact said nickel layer and said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer to each other; and heating said base portion and said cap portion, bonding said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer and said nickel layer to each other by eutectic bonding, and sealing off said sensor portion between said base portion and said cap portion, wherein the film thickness of said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer is larger than a distance over which the impurity contained in said frame portion diffuses in said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer at the step of eutectic bonding.
Since the non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer has a predetermined film thickness, it is possible to prevent the impurity diffused from the frame portion from reaching the junction interface.
The film thickness of said non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer is preferably within a range of 1 xcexcm to 5 xcexcm.
Such a film thickness makes it possible to effectively prevent the impurity from reaching the junction interface at the step of bonding the base portion and the cap portion.
It is preferable that the impurity is phosphorus.
The cap portion may include a titanium layer between said base unit and said nickel layer.
As described clearly above, it is possible to prevent the impurity from diffusing and reaching the junction interface between the base portion and the cap portion, and hence, to achieve excellent eutectic bonding, in the acceleration sensors according to the present invention.
In consequence, a yield rate for manufacturing the acceleration sensors improves.
Further, it is possible to improve the reliability of the acceleration sensors.